The Evil Accessories
by thatgirlyouusedtoknow13
Summary: This is a story where Lydia Potter (a character I made up) is the most popular witch in Hogwarts. She deals with a certain wizard and new wizards love her. Will she survive her romantic life? 2 accessories can ruin her life...maybe?


Hey guys! My name is Lydia Potter. I am a Veela and is the most popular girl in the school. I have two brothers, well technically one and a half. Anyway, read on! :P

On the Hogwarts Express, I was sitting with Stephanie Chang and Cho Chang. (Stephanie and Cho are twins)

"Hey Lils…" Stephanie began.

"…where's Harry?" Cho finished.

"Harry? Oh, he said he didn't want to be in a compartment full of girls. Guess it makes him feel uncomfortable. And he's sitting with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom." I said.

"Ohhhh…" said Stephanie.

"Lils…" Stephanie said quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's your birthday!" shouted Cho and Stephanie.

"Omigosh! I totally forgot about my own birthday." I gushed.

"So, we decided…" Cho started.

"To buy you something from…" Stephanie continued.

"Borgin and Burkes!" they both exclaimed. I stared at them.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "Do you not know that B&B (Borgin and Burkes) is a store FULL with the Dark Arts?" They both nodded. "Then why did you buy it from there?"

"Lyds! Chill! Let me tell you. We wanted you wear it every day. We wanted to give you an anklet, and a bracelet. We wanted charms of a hippogriff, wands, etc. But no stores in DIagon Alley sell jewelry except B&B. We told the guy who worked there that we will give him a Bat-Bogey Hex if he gave us an anklet and a bracelet that was cursed." said Cho.

"Here you go Lydia. Happy Birthday!" said the twins. I took the first box. It was a cerise box (My fav color). I opened it. I gasped. It was the most beautiful thing ever! The anklet was a platinum chain with hippogriffs (my patronus) with precise details. I took my second box. It was a platinum box. When I opened it, I gasped even more louder than the anklet. It was a platinum chain. There was lilypad charms.

"Ommigosh! I love you guys!" I gushed. I hugged them real tight. I quickly put the anklet on my right ankle and bracelet on my left hand. The next thing I knew, I fainted.

5 minutes later

"…da!" I heard someone.

"Lydia!" I heard them clearer. I woke up.

"You ok Lydia?" asked Cho.

"Yea" I replied. I tried walking. I collapsed to the floor. I tried moving my right ankle. It hurts so painfully it was like someone used the Crutius curse on me.

"Umm. Lyds?" said the twins.

"I think it's cursed." I said. I tried taking it off. It was stuck. I tried taking off the bracelet. It was stuck.

"Cho, Stephanie, please do not tell Harry. He is gonna be worrying me all the time." I said. The twins nodded. "Just act normal."

"We have arrived at Hogwarts. Students, get all your luggage." said the driver.

"Oh great" I exclaimed.

"What?" asked the twins.

I replied by saying "I brought 21 suitcases. Oh and 1 for school. So I brought 22 suitcases."

"We will conjure a big cart to carry all but one. K?" asked Cho.

"Which is the lightest suitcase?" asked Stephanie.

"Er- this one." I pointed to the big fat suitcase. Since we were the latest, everyone was waiting for us. The boys didn't mind because they were see a 'grand entrance of Lydia' because I am a Veela and I am the most popular.

"It's 6 to a carriage." said the driver.

"K" said the three of us. There was no empty carriage. So we had to sit with Thomas (Stephanie's crush), Cedric (Cho's crush) and Justid (my crush). During the time, Justid caught me staring at him. I blushed and he smiled. He is so cute and he is the most popular of the guys and I am the most popular of the girls. We are destined to be with each other. I swear I saw him staring at me whenever I was not looking. I caught him looking at me and it was his turn to blush. So…cute…What am I saying? Back to the story.

20 minutes later

We have the feast blah blah blah. It seemed like the food tasted better than last year. All was well until the end…

Dumbledore said "Now it is time to rest. I'm afraid that our elves are busy cleaning so they can't help carry your luggages. We also have our 50th Yule Ball. We also remind you that it is a boy-ask-girl dance. This will take place on December 14th. We have a change of our common rooms. So the Gryffindor common room is up the Spiral Stairs. And the Ravenclaw common room is right next to the Gryffindor common room. But Slytherin and Hufflepuff remain the same. That is what I want to say. Thank you, now off to bed!"

"Great!" I muttered.

"What?" asked Stephanie.

"I can't climb stairs." I replied.

"We'll help you first." offered Cho.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. We decided to go last because everyone would be asking what happened. "I'll carry two."

As we were walking up the stairs, I drop my Pydmy Puff, Aldora.

"Aldora!" I cried. I didn't care if people were staring at me.

"Is this your Pymdy Puff, Lydia?" someone said. It was Justid Stewphan, my secret crush.

"Y-Yes. T-t-thank you. I-i-i-is there any way I can pay you?" I stuttered staring into his chocolately eyes. Justid turned a really dark redish-pink.

"Err, yea. Can you do two things for me?" he quietly said. "Also keep a secret?"

"Sure!" I said.

"K, first: Would you be my partner for the Yule Ball? And second: Would you be my girlfriend and secret is: you are my fiancé." He blushed furiously. I stared at him shocked.

"I would love to!" I gushed. I went over to him limping and kissed him.

He asked "What's wrong with your leg and arm?" I showed him my cursed bracelet and anklet.

"Ohhh." He replied. "Who are your roommates?"

"Only Hermione. Who are your roommates? I have Hermione because I have 22 suitcases and Hermione doesn't mind having a person with 22 suitcases for her roommate" I said casually.

"Mine are Redric, James, Samaht." he said.

"Cool." I said coolly. I always love the moments that I am alone with Justid…

"Anyway got to go, bye." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed and made my way back to Stephanie and Cho. They were talking to Thomas and Cedric. And they were a bright shade of red. Ooooo…so romantic.  
The boys left and I limped to them.

"What did I miss?" I said in a cute way.

"There are new students and they are 3 guys and a girl." Cho informed me.

"And they are in Gryffindor house. All of them." Stephanie exclaimed.

"Cool. Best of all…Justid is my date for the Yule Ball, my boyfriend and he's my fiancé!"I whispered quickly. Thank goodness they understand my fast talking.

Stephanie and Cho stood there with their mouths wide open and said "Same thing"

"Got to go bye" the twins said and winked. I winked back at the twins. The boys were having hearts in the eyes. I spotted the 4 students and they were new because I knew everyone in the school except the new ones. I saw them with the Golden trio: Harry (mah bro), Hermione and Ron. I limped towards them and said "Hey, what's up? Nice to meet you. I'm Lydia Potter."I winked at the end. I was pretty sure that Ron, pink-haired guy, and the two…half-naked guys weren't paying attention at all. Only the blonde girl paid attention. Guys are weird. The pink-haired dude was Natsu. He is cute but too clumsy and always doesn't think before he acts. The half-naked guys? Oh, there was a silver-haired guy Lyon (He's always staring at me) and a black-haired one: Grey. Grey seems like another brother to me. Oh the girl? She's Lucy. She very sweet and has dating advice. She also reads romance novels.

"Hey, Lydia." Harry said shuffling his feet.

"Mhm?" I said sweetly. I glanced at the corner of my eye that Lyon was pink.

"What's with your arm and ankle?" he pointed it out.

"Yah, its acting all weird" Natsu commented.

"D-don't know what you are talking about" I said. I turned to Hermione to help me with the luggage. Suddenly, I had an idea pop in my head. "Lucy, join our room!"

"You don't mind me?" she said.

"Nope, you're awesome!" Hermione smiled. I agreed and we said bye to the boys. We settled down and Hermione asked what Harry asked. I explained and they were shocked and promised not to tell Harry.

"I'll help you find a spell to break the curse" Hermione said. Lucy volunteered to cover me if someone asks about my limping

"Lyon loves you." Lucy said nonchalantly. I was drinking some juice and spat it out and blushed.

"I have a boyfriend already" I said coolly.

"Is it Justid?" Hermione said. I blushed into I turned into a tomato and nodded. "Knew it. Gonna sleep. Night" Hermione said and Lucy agreed.

On the boy's side:

"Lyon, what are you writing?" Grey asked, looking at him. Lyon was writing a request for Lydia to be his partner for the Yule Ball. "N-nothing" he said.

"Who are you taking for the Yule Ball-"he saw it said 'Dear Lydia'

"You're taking Lydia! You barely know her!" Grey says furiously.

"Whatev. Good night" said a sleepy Natsu.

The next morning at the Great Hall:

"Oh, that's a lot of owls for the second day of school" Ron said. All the owls were aiming for me. I was creeped out that they was so many owls and Grey helped me with the owls' letters. It seems that every boy in the entire school asked me out for the Yule Ball. I felt sorry for them because I end up disappointing like a thousand boys. I saw Justid over at the Ravenclaw table and looked mad about Grey helping me. I motioned him to come to introduce the new students. I decide to go to Professor Dumbledore about the curse before the bell rang. Lucy went to the washroom and Lyon decided to sit where Lucy sat which is next to me.

"To come think of it…you are pretty cute." He said. I blushed and continued to eat breakfast. I was stopped by Lyon using his hands to cup my face to turn to him.

"Your lips look delicious. Can I taste them?" he said seductively. I tried turning away but his grip was too hard.

"S-stop Lyon" I whimpered a bit. I stood up and he stood up with me. My shining knight in armor, Justid came to rescue.

"Lyon, move it. She's my girl" he said.

"Says who?"Lyon growled. He was hugging me to death and he turned me 180 degrees so his back was in front of Justid.

"Oi, Lyon stop hurting Lydia." Natsu said, looking very mad. All my guy friends are very protective of me and if anyone hurts me, they promised me that they will beat them to pulp. What Natsu said was true. Lyon was hugging me so tightly, that I was very red and I was out of breath…then I fainted.

"Lydia! Are you alright!?" Lyon, Justid, Grey, Hermione, and Natsu screamed. Ron was happily eating while Harry yelled "Lydia!Hang in there!" Lucy came back and went to go get Professor McGonagall. The Chang twins notice what happened and then rushed over. Draco Malfoy was looking to see if I was okay.

In the hospital:

"…right?" that was Grey talking.

"Yes" I heard Madam Pomfrey.

"Ugh…"I said, getting up.

"Are you alright?!" everyone was yelling.

"Only Harry is allowed to visit her. Off with the rest of you" Madam Pomfrey ordered.

"How come you never told me about the curse about your wrist and ankle?" Harry looked at me worriedly.

"I-I didn't want you to worry about it." I said.


End file.
